The Crimson King
|-|Los'= |-|Dis/Ram Abbalah= Summary The Crimson King is the main antagonist of The Dark Tower Series. He is the orchestrator of the chaos and decay in the Keystone World and much of that in all the other worlds connected by the Dark Tower. His ultimate goal is to tear down the Tower, bring about Discordia, and re-make the universe in his own image. Susannah Dean sees the Crimson King as being equivalent to "Satan" in the religions of his own world. However, this is a simplification of the true origin of "Le Roi Rousse." Powers and Stats Tier: Varies between 9-A and Low 2-C depending on the avatar | At least High 1-B, Possibly 1-A Name: The Crimson King, Antichrist, Big Red, Lord of Discordia, Lord of Chaos, Lord of the Spiders, Los', Los the Red, Ram Abbalah, Red Daddy, Satan, The Kingfish, The Red King Origin: The Dark Tower Gender: Genderless Age: Immeasurable Classification: Primordial Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Illusion Creation, Invisibility, Regeneration, Telepathy, Mind Control, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Weather Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 7 & 9), Non-Corporeal, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Has access to Deadlights, similar to those used by IT), Fate Manipulation (Has been altering fate to trouble Roland for thousands of years), Plot Manipulation (Can create plot shields, so the opponent's attacks will always miss no matter what), Chaos Manipulation (Randomly causes disasters around the world, such as floods, earthquakes, accidents with nuclear weapons, etc.), Power Bestowal (Can grant the power to alter reality to writters), Death Manipulation (Some of his forms can instantly kill anyone who looks at them, People around the multiverse will randomly die every time he speaks, Can kill targets simply by wishing for their death, Can make a target commit suicide), Dimensional Travel, Sealing (The Red King can generate dead-lines to contain humans and creatures), BFR (Can banish people to out of the universe, or send them to the void between universes), Maerlyn's Grapefruit allows the user to have visions of of the past, present, and future, can swallow souls and drain people of their will, Resistance to Void Manipulation (The power of the rose would be required to erase his avatars from existence) | All previous abilities, but massively more powerful, Regeneration (High-Godly, Able to survive and regenerate from the total destruction of the Dark Tower), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 7, 9 & 10), Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Acausality (Type 5), Non-Corporeal & Abstract Existance (Type 1, embodies the concept of 'The Red', the force of chaos and evil which exists throughout every level of creation) Attack Potency: Varies between Small Building level (It was implied that one of the Crimson King's avatars could be killed by Roland Deschain) and Universe level+ (Should be superior to lesser entities such as Pennywise, Has access to Deadlights) depending on the avatar | At least High Hyperverse level (His physical being is pent in a cell at the top of the Tower, The Crimson King is the shadow to Gan's light and was described as being “Gan's crazy side”, Would be able to easily destroy The Dark Tower if he wasn't locked away, Should be superior to the technology of The Old Ones), possibly Outerverse level (His physical being is pent in a cell at the top of the Tower, but he has another manifestation, every bit as real, and this lives in Can-tah Abbalah, outside and beyond all the infinite higher and lower levels of existence contained by The Dark Tower) Speed: Unknown | Omnipresent (As the embodiment of The Red, he exists throughout all creation) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Immeasurable, Possibly Irrelevant Striking Strength: Varies between Class MJ and Universal+ depending on the avatar | At least High Hyperversal, Possibly Outerversal Durability: Varies between Small Building level (It was implied that one of the Crimson King's avatars could be killed by Roland Deschain) and Universe level+ (Should be superior to lesser entities such as Pennywise, Has access to Deadlights) depending on the avatar | At least High Hyperverse level (His physical being is pent in a cell at the top of the Tower, The Crimson King is the shadow to Gan's light and was described as being “Gan's crazy side”, Would be able to easily destroy The Dark Tower if he wasn't locked away, Should be superior to the technology of The Old Ones, The Crimson King would survive the total destruction of the Dark Tower), Possibly Outerverse level (His physical being is pent in a cell at the top of the Tower, but he has another manifestation, every bit as real, and this lives in Can-tah Abbalah, outside and beyond all the infinite higher and lower levels of existence contained by The Dark Tower) Stamina: Unknown | Immeasurable, Possibly Irrelevant. Range: Unknown | High Hyperversal, Possibly Outerversa.l Standard Equipment: Maerlyn's Rainbow | None notable. Intelligence: Supergenius. Weaknesses: The Red King's influence is limited by the Tower | None notable. Key: Avatars | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:The Dark Tower Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Book Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusion Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weather Users Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Fate Users Category:Plot Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Death Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Void Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Acausality Users Category:Abstract Existence Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Cosmic Entities